Inter-Elements
by Sensation0023
Summary: B/V: If you like those other Summer Camp Fics, then this one is like those with my own twist. This is a summer camp for 'different' people/things. You have to go through challenges to get in! This is a fun, and cute story, mild swearing. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Inter-Elements  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelled. Bulma turned around to face Chi-Chi and 18. "Hey girl! Are you guys excited that it's the last day of school?" Bulma said excitedly. "You bet we are!" 18 said with much enthusiasm. "Where are the guys?" Bulma asked curiously. Chi-Chi and 18 shrugged. "I don't know," They said at the same time. "Probably late again. They won't even get in trouble, because it's the last day of school." Chi-Chi said as Bulma spotted the guys. "Look. There they are." Bulma said, pointing at them. "Hey Chi, 18, and Bulma! Sup?" Goku said, as he walked toward them. "Nothing much." 18 said. Krillin kissed 18 on the cheek and said, "Well, we were just talking about summer camp. Are you three going?" Krillin said questionably. Bulma thought for a second and asked, "Don't we always go? Of course we're going. We're 16 this year. In 2 years we'll be old enough to sign up as counselors." Vegeta looked at her curiously, "Why would I want to do that woman? That's horrible, dealing with all of those kids and stuff." Bulma shrugged. "I don't know, just a thought, to earn money. Well, summer camp starts in about 2 days, so are we all going then or what?" Bulma questioned. "Yea. Right guys?" Chi-Chi said. The rest of them nodded their heads approvingly.  
  
~2 days later~  
  
Chi-Chi and 18 were already packed, and are waiting for Bulma to finish packing. "Man you guys are really quick, when it comes to packing!" Bulma said, while trying to stuff a couple shirts in her bag. "Well, we travel light, unlike you." 18 stated. "Well," Chi-Chi said. "I sorta used capsules, so that it doesn't look like I took much. I barrowed them from Bulma." 18 looked at her and shook her head, "Geez Chi, I thought that you've finally got it through your head, that you don't need all of that stuff in order to live. What a shame." 18 said sarcastically. "Well 18, you could have barrowed some capsules too." Chi-Chi said, while watching Bulma put everything in capsules. "Uh, no thanx Chi, I actually don't need that much stuff to live. I can live a month without those necessities." 18 said simply. Bulma looked at her and said, "Oh well, your loss. Anyways, I heard that since we're older now, the camp is limiting the amount of people. I never realized how many different people that there is that want to go to a camp, made especially for us 'different' people or whatever." Chi-Chi looked at her and said, "So, how are they limiting us, if none of us don't even have to have reservations or whatever. I heard that this level of camp is tougher. Maybe they'll challenge us. That would be horrible. I am only a third level Sorceress. While you, Bulma are way ahead, like 6th or 7th." Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and simply said, "Don't worry Chi. If they do have challenges, I'm sure you'll do fine! You really don't have to be any higher than 2nd level to get into this camp. I know that for sure if they test you, that you'll pull if off!" Chi-Chi looked at her hesitantly and said, "Alright then. Lets not waste any more time! Lets go!" Chi-Chi shoved 18 and Bulma out of the bedroom door. "Bye Mom! See ya in a month or so!" Bulma said to her mom as the girls were walking out of the door. "Alright honey!" Mrs. Briefs said. "My little girl is all grown up!" Mrs. Briefs said quietly to herself. Mr. Briefs was already outside; ready to drive the three eager young teens to camp, since he couldn't just use his magic in public. (A/N: Do you get it yet? Bulma and her family are magical! You'll find out exactly what I'm talking about when they get to camp.)  
  
They slowly pulled up at the camp parking lot. Bulma looked around. 'Man!' she thought, 'this place is way crowded' Bulma looked around some more, and spotted Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin. "Look, there are the guys!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi and 18 looked around, but had no luck in spotting them. "Where at Bulma? I don't see them do you 18?" Chi-Chi said, turning to 18. "Nope" 18 said. Bulma pointed toward some green guy with horns and said, "Behind that guy over there. The green one with horns." 18 and Chi-Chi spotted the green guy and said, "Oh ok.."  
  
Bulma and the others hopped out of the car and grabbed their stuff or capsules. "Bye dad!" Bulma said, while waving to her dad. "Behave yourselves, you girls." "Yea, okay, bye!" Chi-Chi said hurryingly. Bulma got into the long line and said, "Man, we're going to be here forever. Lets just cut in with the guys." Chi-Chi and 18 nodded and headed over to where the guys were last spotted. Chi-Chi walked up to Goku. "Hey Goku!" Chi-Chi said, giving him a kiss. "Oh hey guys. We were wondering where you were." Krillin said, after giving 18 a hug and kiss.  
  
When it was finally their turn to check in, Bulma went first. "Hi." The attendant said cheerfully. "Name?" "Bulma Briefs." "And what are you?" "Sorceress." "Really? What level are you?" "Yes, I'm 6th level." "Wow! That's great! You're in cabin 216." "Next." Bulma walked over next to the desk to wait for the others. "Name?" "Chi-Chi Mau" "What are you?" "Sorceress also." "And what level are you at?" "3rd." "Okay, you're in cabin 216 also." "Okay, thanx" Chi-Chi went and stood next to Bulma. "Next." 18 walked up to the desk.. "Name?" "18" "Is that your name maim?" 18 looked a bit annoyed and responded, "Yes." "Okay, and what are you?" "Android." "Okay, you're in cabin 216. Next." 18 walked up to the other girls and waited patiently for the guys. "Name?" "Vegeta Ouji." "What are you sir?" "Saijin" "Cool, okay you're in cabin 800 on the other side, in the guys cabins." "Yea, okay, whatever." "Next." Krillin walked up to the desk. "Name?" Krillin Yokosho." (A/N: I made some of these last names up, of course! And where they're from too.) "What are you?" "I am half dwarf, and half human." (A/N: That's how he got so short in my story. Not a monk! LOL. No pointy ears.) "Okay you're in cabin 800 also. Next." Goku walked up to the desk happily. "Name?" "Goku Millian" "What are you?" "Saijin" "Okay you're in cabin 800 as well."  
  
They all walked away and Bulma said, "Well, we better go to the main building for instructions and stuff." They all agreed and started heading toward the main building. As they walked in side, they noticed that a lot of people/whatever, were already gathered into the building waiting. After waiting for, what seemed like forever, a councilor finally walked in with a microphone in her hands. "Okay guys! Quiet down now! Welcome to Camp Willow. You will receive your schedules when you get to your cabins, but right now, I'd like to tell you some things. When it's time for lights out, then I expect, of course, for the lights to be out. Since you're getting older, and we have limited space for all of you growing people, we're having challenges, to decide whether you stay or not. For those of you that have never been to a camp, that helps you with your, uh, uniqueness, we have several different camps, and this is the one for the older ones. The rules for the camp are in every cabin. Read and abide by, the rules, or you'll find out what the punishments are. We rarely give out punishments, but just incase you break our simple rules and need discipline we do have harsh punishments. Now, have fun, and you will all meet back in here in about 30 minutes, and we'll get in groups and start the challenges!"  
  
With that said, everyone started getting up and headed toward his or her cabins.  
  
Bulma and the girls started to fallow the path to their cabin. The path seemed really long, and it took quite some time to get there. "Why is it taking so long?" A bunch of other girls where also fallowing Bulma, Chi- Chi, and 18 because they didn't exactly know where the girls cabins were located. All of a sudden a bunch of girls passed them with carts. The other girls walking, looked, and saw that they were supposed to ride on a cart. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 sweat dropped, and started laughing. "We should have known, that they wouldn't make us walk all of that way back and forth. All of our time was waited just walking to our cabins." Chi-Chi said. They finally got to their cabin and had seen that there was already a girl in there. "Hi! My name is Libbie Tompson! I came with a bunch of friends, so I guess, there wasn't enough room in one cabin for all of us, so I got stuck with you people." The three girls rolled their eyes, and ignored her.  
  
~Boys Cabin~  
  
Vegeta and the other guys walked into their cabin. They had almost finished unpacking their stuff and claiming their beds, when Yamcha walked in. "Hey guys! I didn't know that you would be here too. Does that mean that Bulma is here! Yay!" The rest of the guys just ignored them while Vegeta 'hmphed.' Then they all left for the main building for further instructions on the challenges.  
  
~Girls Cabin~  
  
After they were all set up, they grabbed a cart and started toward the main building again. This time they weren't going to walk! They had left Libbie behind who was shouting at them, while they pretended not to hear her.  
  
~In the main building~  
  
"Good to see you guys all made it back within the time range." The councilor said. "Now, you will split in a group of 8 and then we'll go from there." She started calling off cabins, when she came to theirs, "Cabin 216 will join up with cabin 800, cabin.." The girls got excited, until Bulma saw that Yamcha was with the guys. "Ahhh man! Not him! This was supposed to be the best summer ever, with NO Yamcha! This sux!" Bulma said to her friends. The guys approached the girls, "well, here's our group." Goku said cheerfully. Libbie came up to Bulma, "Hey girl! Isn't this great! We'll all be together. So who are these guys?" Libbie said, as she winked at Vegeta. Vegeta noticed this, and rolled his eyes at her. "These are our friends, minus that guy!" Bulma said as she pointed to Yamcha. Libbie just said, oh, and walked up to Vegeta. "So, what's your name? You must be a real ladies man!" Libbie said. Bulma thought angrily, 'what does she think she's doing? Why do I even care? But just look at her! She's flirting with him! Grrrr! But wait, I hate Vegeta. He man be very cute, but he's still rude and he's a pain in the ass!' Bulma was about to say something, and then the councilor said, "Okay, now that you're in your groups, I'll tell you about the challenges. There are 8 different doors that lead to the challenge. You will all be at a different door. You will all go through some kind of challenge and they're all different. We have 8 different elements: Air, Sound, Water, Ice, Earth, Fire, Energy, which is really hard, and then there's death or fear, and that's the hardest one of them all. We already randomly picked these for you so that means you don't get to pick. We'll hand out your papers, to show you which element each of you receive, and then we'll go from there. We'll be giving you a shot, which makes it so you can't talk about your little challenges to anyone else, because they're for you, and for you only. So, wait to receive your paper." A councilor walked up to Bulma and handed her a card, and then gave one to the rest of them. She looked up at everyone with fear as they said what they had.  
  
Libbie - Air Yamcha - Ice Krillin - Fire 18 - Water Goku - Earth Chi-Chi - Sound Vegeta - Energy  
  
After Vegeta said his, they all looked at Bulma. "Oh man! Why did I get death or fear or whatever?" They all looked at Bulma. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma sorrowfully, "I'm sure that it's not too hard. I mean, come on, it can't be like, watching actual death or something. You've got nothing to worry about. I just hope I don't have to sing!" Everyone started laughing, even Bulma. "Yea, I bet you're right. There's nothing to worry about." With that, they all waited till everyone received their cards and the councilor started talking, "Well, now that you are done sharing and all, you will get your own group councilor and she'll get you situated, so, just listen to her. Have fun!"  
  
A lady walked up to Bulma's group and said, "Hi guys, I'm Mandy. Okay, fallow me to where your challenges are. Okay, first up, Air will go through her door and she'll look for a symbol of a light blue water drop. Then she'll find her way to the exit, and the next person will go through their door, and so on. You each have something you will be looking for. It's on your card in the right hand corner. That is what the item looks like. Now, line up by your door entrance. The Element is written on the door. Water may start when I say so."  
  
Everyone started lining up next to their door, which was closed. The doors led to another dimension, and on the outside only looked like a small building, with space in between the other buildings. (A/N: Does that sound confusing. It's a building, space, then another building, space, another building, etc. You get it? Hope so!) As soon as Mandy made sure everyone was at his or her buildings she had a person come over to each and everyone to receive their shots. As soon as they were done she let water go.  
  
18 hesitantly went through the door and the door automatically shut behind her. She looked around and there was water, and a wall that looked like it blocked something, but you could still go underneath it. She shrugged and held her breath as she jumped in. She started swimming faster and past the wall, and went up for air. She then held her breath again and went back under. She noticed that there was something moving on the right side of her, and she looked over. It was some kind of monster looking thing! (A/N: Think Seadramon, from the Digimon!) It was long, like a snake, but more like a fish. She started swimming faster when she noticed it was chasing her. She spotted the light blue water drop and grabbed it, and raced to get to some stairs she spotted a ways off. She made it! She walked up the stairs and out of the door, where the councilor waited. She gave the councilor the item, and just about fell over.  
  
Next, Yamcha went through his door and immediately froze. It was extremely cold and he also noticed there was snow. He stepped forward and fell straight onto his face from the ice he was standing on. He started getting up, and every time he would walk, he would always fall back down. Suddenly he heard a growl from behind him. He turned and saw a yeti looking thing with big claws. He started running, but fell many times, until he found the item. It was a clear colored block of ice shaped thing. He grabbed it instantly and started running again, but when he did, he sank to his knees in snow. There was more snow over here then that last step. He went as fast as he could, and noticed that the yeti was getting stuck in the snow, so he calmly walked to the steps and opened the door covered in snow. When he closed the door he handed the item to the councilor and received a blanket. 18 just stood there watching him, while she was soaked and had a blanket wrapped around her. She really wanted to ask what happened, but that dumb shot wouldn't let her talk about it.  
  
Chi-Chi stood there nervously thinking that hers would be loud or something, because 18 was wet, and Yamcha was covered in snow, so her ears would surely hurt after this. She walked through the door and instantly heard a blare of music. It hurt her ears a lot. She ran to the item and grabbed it. A wall that came crashing down stopped her. It would not let her pass. A shadow appeared and said, "You must scream at the top of your lungs in order to pass. It must be really loud!" So, Chi-Chi did as she was told, she just wanted out of here!  
  
Outside, the other could hear her, and got really worried, but knew that it was okay, because she received sound, so it was only natural.  
  
Chi-Chi finished, and the wall went up, and she ran out the stairs as fast as she possibly could to get away from the loudness. She ran out the door and saw a surprised Goku. Chi-Chi handed her item to Mandy and covered her ears. Yamcha, 18, and Goku laughed at her.  
  
Goku walked inside and it immediately got shaky and then he noticed a bunch of mountains. He had to climb over them. Once he did he saw an item that looked to be a rock. He instantly knew it was his item and he grabbed it. Suddenly a twister was forming and coming after him, he ran away from it, and up the stairs, to be greeted by Libbie and the others. Mandy took the item from a shook up Goku. He was shaking. Chi-Chi, 18, Yamcha, and Libbie looked at him strangely, but couldn't talk about it.  
  
Libbie walked in the door, and was instantly greeted by gusting winds and hurricanes. She had to block her head against the wind with both arms. She could barely walk, and the winds were so strong, she couldn't open her eyes all of the way. When she finally got to the item, about 10 or 15 minutes passed, and it took the same amount of time to get out of the door. When she got out of the door, Yamcha, 18, Goku, Chi-Chi, and Krillin were right there looking at her, and she was still blocking her face, and she noticed that it wasn't windy any more.  
  
Krillin nervously stepped through the door, it was very hot and he ran down the stairs, looked over and saw a bridge that went over hot magma and he froze instantly. He slowly walked over the creaky wooden bridge. He almost fell several times, but found the item on the other side. It was shaped like fire. He ran past a bunch of flames and made it up the stairs and through the door. When he walked out the door, he had some burn marks on him. Yamcha, 18, Goku, Lubbie, and Chi-Chi were standing there with Mandy. He handed the item to Mandy. Vegeta just smirked and walked to his door.  
  
Vegeta entered through the door and fell off the stairs, the gravity was like 10 times normal gravity, but it wasn't so hard for him, because he trained a little bit, so he walked slowly toward the item, and it was ball shaped and it was white symbolizing energy. He finally made it to the door and saw everyone out there. He threw the ball to Mandy and felt better that the gravity was normal.  
  
Bulma hesitated to open the door. She turned around and Chi-Chi gave her a thumbs up for reassurance. She walked in and the door immediately closed. It was dark, and she could barely see anything but her own two hands an inch from her face. Something suddenly appeared and it looked like a ghost or something. She instantly screamed loudly.  
  
Everyone on the outside waiting cringed a bit, even Vegeta. She's only been in there for like 5 seconds, and she's already screaming.  
  
Bulma ran away from it, but she somehow couldn't move. Images appeared of Bulma, and memories that she absolutely hated. They finally stopped after, what seemed like, forever. She was in tears with the horrible, scary, embarrassing, memories she had once. Some of them weren't even true, but she feared that it would happen at that time. They disappeared and she was able to move again. She instantly saw graves, and people dying. She witnessed many shootings, and deaths. She cried, and screamed, and tried to cover her eyes, but they wouldn't stop. It was the most horrible experience ever. She shockingly looked at an old man being beat to death. She couldn't help but try to help him, but couldn't, it was only an image, but it felt so real. She could feel blood slash on her face, and she went up to wipe it off, and looked at her hands, and there was real blood on her. She was covered in it. She saw her parents, and they were screaming at her. She started crying when she saw the image. Then her father and mother neglected her. She knew it wasn't real, and it wasn't true, but she still cried at the thought. Some guy in a black cloak came up to her, and he looked like the grim reaper or something, she screamed, when she reached out and could actually feel him. She started running really fast, and she spotted the item, and grabbed it. It looked like a red blood drop, and it was really covered in blood. She took it and ran, and she turned around and didn't see the grim reaper guy anywhere, and when she turned to face the front, he was right in front of her. She screamed really loud and he grabbed her throat, and she tried to get away from him. She hit him over the head with the blood drop item thing, and he dropped her. She swiped the wooden staff he was holding, and she hit him with it, while still screaming. She spotted the door and ran out of it. She was blood covered, with the print of being almost chocked by the grim reaper in red too. She was crying and shaking. The blood drop item thing, was still covered in blood too. She didn't realize how long she was in there until Mandy told her that she was in there for about 2 hours. She fell to the ground in a heap. She was scared. And she curled up in a ball, and refused to move. Everyone looked at her in awe and wanted to know what happened. She looked like she was scared out of her mind. She couldn't stop crying. She's never seen so much death and horrible things. She finally got up after the others had reassured her that it was okay, and that it wasn't real.  
  
They all went into the main building to wait for everyone to be done.  
  
To be continued......  
  
Was that good so far? I really want to know, because I kind of you know, based this on another story, but I totally made most of it up myself, I just got some ideas from another fan fiction. It was really good, and I wanted to see if I could do that well. Thanx! Please give me a review! This is like my 5th fan fiction story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inter-Elements  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The councilor suddenly said, "Okay, now, all of you may go back to your cabins, and there will be someone sent to your cabin to tell you if you stay or if you go. They will also give each of you, your individual schedule for tomorrow, and the schedule for the rest of the day today."  
  
Bulma was silent while everyone else was preparing to leave. Everyone still wanted to know what happened to her. They all wanted to know what happened to one another as well, but it wasn't for the others to know. The girls got into a cart and headed back to their cabin, while the boys grabbed a cart and headed to their cabin.  
  
The girls quickly got cleaned up. Bulma had to take a shower in order to get the blood out of her hair. The other girls were glad that they didn't have to go through the same thing. They wanted to know if the blood was from somebody in her challenge or what. They didn't understand what could have happened. They were scared that Bulma may never talk again. They all had hard tasks, but not as hard as Bulma. She may go into a coma or something. Bulma finally came out of the bathroom, all cleaned up. She just sat on her bed, curled up into a ball, not saying a word, while the other girls just looked at her, and talked amongst themselves. There was a knock at their door. Chi-Chi got up and opened the door to let Mandy in. Mandy looked at Bulma. Bulma just sat there shaking. Mandy said, "I hope you're going to be okay Bulma. That's the toughest challenge. I don't even know what's in there. Only the people that have been in there know what it's like. Well girls, do you want me to read this out loud, or do you want to?" Bulma didn't even acknowledge Mandy. 18 just responded, "Go ahead." Mandy then read, "All of you have passed your challenges. Here are your schedules. After this is read, go to the lake, for swimming, or to just relax in the sun." Mandy looked at them happily. "Looks like you all passed. Good job guys!" Mandy said cheerfully. "Thank you Mandy! Bye!" Chi-Chi said politely.  
  
Bulma finally got up and changed into her cute baby blue tankini swim suit. She also put on her blue sideout stud fli-flops. She looked so cute. Chi- Chi wore her pink Malibu bikini swim suit. 18 wore her deep red bikini swim suit with a plaid design. Libbie wore a black one piece swimsuit. Libbie had short brown hair, and hazel eyes. They all rode the cart to the lake area. There were already tons of people there, and some weren't even in their swimsuits. Mimi got tired of waiting for 18 to drive over there, so she just hopped out and flew over there. 18 got kind of annoyed and Libbie looked stunned, and didn't know that a Sorceress could fly, but of course she's only half elf and half human, so she couldn't do any thing of that sort. Chi-Chi giggled and said, "I guess she got tired of waiting, and wanted to just get to the pool." With that, Chi-Chi followed suit and flew through the air with Bulma. 18 looked up and spotted Goku and Vegeta flying there as well. The ones who couldn't fly were somewhat jealous.  
  
Bulma flew gracefully by the pool, with quite a few people staring as Chi- Chi, Goku, and Vegeta landed. Vegeta smirked at Bulma in her Swimsuit. Bulma looked over in time to notice and blushed a little. Goku intantly noticed and when Chi-Chi arrived he had told her about it. She smiled, knowing what they were thinking. Chi-Chi, 18, Goku, and Krillin were huddled in a group and whispering stuff about Vegeta and Bulma liking each other. Bulma and Vegeta noticed that they were whispering, excluding them, and they kept looking over at the two. Vegeta looked annoyed and said, "Woman, what are they talking about?" Bulma looked over to where he was pointing and shrugged. He looked at her and remembered the challenges. "Are you going to be okay?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looked a little surprised and said, "I guess so. Uh, I heard the councilors talking about the shot. It wore off. So, would you mind if I shared it with you?" Vegeta looked at her weirdly and said, "You don't mind telling me? You looked so, frightened about it." Bulma nodded her head 'yes' and they went to another part of the pool, where no one happened to be. Bulma told Vegeta everything, and Vegeta was surprised that she could take all of that. He understood why she was so scared when she got out. 'That sounds like hell.' Vegeta thought. Bulma looked at him when she was done, that's not too bad huh? I thought it was horrible. You could have taken so much better than I could have. I have never seen anyone die like that before." Vegeta shook his head. "I probably would have taken it the same way. I was only under major pressure, from the gravity being so strong." Vegeta said. Bulma only looked at him. "So why did you only tell me then?" Vegeta asked curiously. "Well, the others would have been too shocked." Bulma said. "Oh" Vegeta simply said. Bulma looked at him sincerely and said, "Well, I feel much better now that I have told someone. It's hard to keep that all bottled up inside." Vegeta couldn't imagine her feeling better just after a little conversation like that, but she seemed better, and she was talking now. "Well, do you want to go swim?" Vegeta questioned. Bulma smiled for the first time after the challenges and said, "Yea. I bet I can beat you there!" Vegeta smirked, and said, "You're on!" By that time she had already started flying over to the lake. Vegeta looked surprised, but hurriedly caught up, and they both reached the lake at the same time. Bulma had her back turned when all of a sudden Vegeta splashed her from behind. Bulma was covered with water and slashed him back, and the others saw and stood there in awe as they continued to play war in the water, so they decided to join in too.  
  
About a half an hour later it started to rain, and they had cancelled all of their other plans, and headed to their cabins. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, and Goky flew to their cabins, while the others rode in carts. Bulma and Chi-Chi were at the cabin first. They were all dried off by the time the other 2 arrived. They were somewhat jealous, but happy that now all of the bathrooms were free. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma and said, "So Bulma, you're happy again?" Bulma sheepishly nodded. "So, what happened with you and Vegeta? Hmmm?" "Well," Bulma started, "He just talked to me and then, it's okay again." "Riiiight. Whatever you say. You like him don't you?" Chi-Chi said, just as 18 got out of the bathroom and Libbie was still in the other one. Bulma shrugged and said, "I'm sorta not sure. He was always kind of rude and stuff, but he just seemed super nice to me." Chi- Chi and 18 smiled, "Well, I think that he likes you!" 18 said. Chi-Chi nodded and said, "Yea I agree. He is so much nicer to you, and you two seem perfect for each other. You are both grouchy and full of yourselves, so it's perfect." Bulma got red in the face and said, "I am not! Vegeta is cute though. He also has a nice butt too. I love his smile, and his smirk. Oh and I like it when he laughs. It's so cute." Chi-Chi and 18 looked at each other and sweat dropped. 18 said, "See you do like him!" Bulma blushed and said, "Maybe I do! He's so hot!" 18 and Chi-Chi both said, "Whatever. I'm going to bed!"  
  
~In the Morning~  
  
Bulma got up first and got ready for the first thing on her schedule. She had to learn some potions and some more magic. 'I hope Chi-Chi has the same classes.' Bulma thought as she put on her white low rider cargo pants. She then put on her blue captain chenille sweater. She wore her blue/white Roxy low-pro sneakers. She then applied her makeup and put her hair up in a high ponytail with some long bangs of hair that framed her perfect face. She was ready to go. She waited for the others to get up at the wake-up call, and the check-in. They check to see if everyone is in their cabins. If you're not, then it's a major punishment.  
  
When everyone finally woke up, they got dressed. Chi-Chi wore her cute yellow popular hooded tee with some black stretchie multi-pocket flares. She also wore her black flower stitch mary jane shoes. She was ready to go to her first class; potions and magic.  
  
18 wore some cute blue mudd stretch lace-up flares with a navy blue billabong duke tee. Her shoes are jacked up oxfords. They were all set. They didn't really pay attention to Libbie, she was in the bathroom for ever. 18's first class was flying class. Her and Krillin were both taking it together.  
  
~Classes~  
  
The class flew by quickly. They all learned bunches of things. Bulma and Chi-Chi learned a lot more about being a Sorceress than they ever could have known before. The others really didn't need to know much, just how to fly. Since Libbie is half elf, she has to spend the whole day learning about elves and what they do and how to be an elf. It just depends on what you are. If you are just from another planet, and don't know how to fly, then that's all you really need to learn, then they have the rest of the day for other stuff. When it was lunchtime, they all ate and headed to the sports.  
  
~Two days later in the Main Building~  
  
The councilor started talking about tomorrow's event. "Well, tomorrow, you will all be put into groups and have to go into the wilderness on your own for about two weeks! This will be really tough, but you all have your own special abilities and you just need to know how to survive. You will receive a map and some necessities. After campfire time, you will be given time to pack for tomorrow's trip. Only bring what you need. You will be given your group, when you're group councilor comes by to give you your necessities. Alright, everyone out to the campfire for smores, stories, and just hanging out."  
  
Everyone walked out, and over to their usual campfire place. Vegeta sat down, then Goku, Chi-Chi, and Bulma sat on the other side of Vegeta, then 18, then Krillin. Vegeta noticed that Bulma didn't sit down next to Chi- Chi, but didn't say anything, or think about it too much about it. Bulma was trying to decide if she likes Vegeta or not. Vegeta would over at Bulma when she wasn't looking and wouldn't say barely anything to her. Vegeta thought, 'why do I keep looking at her? Do I like her? No way, she wouldn't even like me anyway. What am I thinking? Argh!' He just couldn't decide either.  
  
~At the girls cabin after campfire~  
  
"It says that the other part of our group is cabin 800! Yay! The guys will be joining up with us!" Chi-Chi said excitingly. "Well, that's good. How many tents do we get?" Bulma said. "Uh, let me look" Chi-Chi said scanning the paper. "Wow, we get 4! I want to sleep with Goku!" Chi-Chi said. "Well, I want to sleep with Krillin!" 18 said. "Well Bulma, that leaves you with either Libbie, Vegeta, or Yamcha!" Chi-Chi said in a funny way. "Hmm, I think she'll pick Vegeta!" 18 said. "You guys! What are you saying? That I like him and stuff? I'm not sleeping with him!" Bulma said sternly. "Well, I'm sleeping with Yamcha, so you'll just have to sleep with Vegeta! I am in love with Yamcha! Heh heh!" Libbie said all lovey dovey. Bulma just stood there, in her glow-in-the-dark flame pj set with a tank top that said hottie and shorts with flames, looking shocked. Her mouth was hanging open, when she suddenly heard a knock at their door. Chi-Chi got up to answer it with her long lavender night gown on. 18 curiously wondered who it was while she went to the bathroom to change into her orange shorts and tee shirt. Chi-Chi opened the door and it was all of the guys. "Goku! What are you doing here in the dark?" Chi-Chi said. "Well, we just wanted to visit you! You look nice in you're night gown!" Goku said shyly. Chi-Chi blushed and let them in. Bulma was still standing there shocked, but just sat down quietly. Goku sat on Chi-Chi's bed, Krillin on 18's bed, while Yamcha climed up to see Libbie in her pjs. Vegeta just sat down in a chair. "Well," Chi-Chi started, "there's 4 tents, and well, Goku and I want to sleep together, 18 and Krillin want to sleep together, and Libbie wants to sleep with Yamcha, so that leaves, uh, you and Bulma, Vegeta." Bulma and Vegeta just looked shocked and both said, "WHAT?!" "Well, it's the only thing. You'll just have to deal with it!" 18 said, not backing down. Vegeta and Bulma both looked appalled. Everyone kept looking from Vegeta to Bulma, hoping to get something out of them. Krillin stood up and said, "Alright then it's settled. You HAVE to sleep together! It's not like we're forcing you to do anything, uh, you know." Vegeta and Bulma blushed, and everyone just laughed. Vegeta got kind of mad and said, "You can't make me share the same tent as her! You guys just automatically did this, just to make us mad!" Bulma stood up and shouted, "Yea! You can't control us like that!" Both Bulma and Vegeta stood there side by side with their fists. Everyone looked at them, "Well, is someone going to trade or not! Don't make us force you!" Bulma said. Vegeta nodded in agreement. 18 jumped down from the top of the bunk and firmly said, "We had made an agreement to stay in these tents, so you guys are jusy backing down! We won't allow it!" Vegeta said, "WHAT? We never agreed to anything of the sort!" Bulma agreed and said, "Exactly! You're just putting words into our mouths!" Her and Vegeta just stood there nodding with their fists. "WELL, IT'S TOO LATE!" Chi-Chi yelled, getting very angry. Bulma knew that when Chi-Chi yelled like that, all hell broke loose. Vegeta and Bulma just stood there and nodded. Chi-Chi smiled with satisfaction. "Good! Now, shoo boys, we need to go to sleep!" (A/N: I know, it might seem like Vegeta and Bulma are out of character but, oh well, it's all good!)  
  
To be continued......  
  
Sorry to cut it off. The next chapter will be up soon, like the next day, so be patient. 


	3. Chapter 3

Inter-Elements  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning the girls were all packed and ready to go. Bulma brought most of her stuff, since she had capsules, and the rest of the girls had one bag each. "Well girls, are we ready to go meet with everyone else?" Bulma said excitedly. "Yes, I think we're about ready! So Bulma, you and Vegeta will be sleeping in the same tent! I'm sorry that we did that to you, but we had no choice. Maybe you should go out with him!" Chi-Chi said. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yea right Chi! He doesn't like me like that. The only reason that we're sleeping in the same tent is because you guys forced us to! Sheesh!" Bulma said. 18 just stood there giggling.  
  
~In the main building~  
  
Everyone was gathered there to wait for further instructions. The group met up, and decided to gather the necessities for the trip. Bulma went over to a desk and grabbed their 4 tents. Chi-Chi grabbed the coolers of food, and put them into capsules. Goku and Vegeta grabbed the firewood, and Bulma put the firewood into capsules and made the guys carry the capsules with them. Krillin and 18 grabbed the map and compass. Mandy walked over to them with some papers in her hand and said, "Okay guys! You're set. I just want to explain some stuff before I let you go. First, I must tell you that you have to find some items in the forest to show that you can use your skills and techniques out here. The items are listed here on this paper, and where they are at on this map." She handed the papers and maps to Chi-Chi. "Now," she started again, "You must all work together. You shouldn't eat too much of the food, because you only have enough to last for the entire two weeks, and I know that some of you have, uh, rather large hungers. So, if you run out, you must get your food from the nature. Fishing, hunting, or finding edible plants, are some ways of getting food if you run out. Be careful, because there are poison-ness plants and animals in the forest. If you get Poison Ivy or something, you have to suffer through it, sorry guys. Well, you can go now. Good luck!" Mandy waved the guys off and returned to the main building.  
  
They were all hiking, and took many breaks, due to Chi-Chi and Libbie complaining. They weren't much on hiking or being out doors. When it finally got dark, they decided to camp out. They had all set up there tents, with Vegeta and Bulma nervous about the nights ahead of them. They lit a fire and everyone gathered big logs to sit around the fire with. Goku and Krillin cooked some hot dogs on a stick for dinner. "So, what do we do now?" 18 said questionably. "Well, after we eat, we go to bed. We have to get up early to start hiking some more, and look for the items. We could always play a game or something, I guess." Krillin said. Everyone looked at Krillin and smiled. "So, what kind of game Krillin?" Goku asked. "I don't know, like maybe, hide and seek with a bit of a twist?" Krillin responded. "Well, what kind of twist?" Chi-Chi asked. "Well, the tents could be, like, a base, so whenever you're being chased, you can touch one of the tents, and you could be safe, but there's gotta be a time limit. Like 30 seconds, and you're not safe anymore. And we can have girls against boys. How does that sound?" Krillin said. "Sounds interesting!" Bulma shouted excitedly. "But, we need to plan something really quick okay? So, guys, give us a minute." Bulma said. Vegeta looked at her suspiciously and the guys nodded their heads and walked away a little bit. "Okay, we need to wear dark colors so that they can't see us." Bulma whispered to the group of huddled girls. The girls snickered and agreed. Chi-Chi was wearing yellow, so she decided to change, along with Bulma. 18 and Libbie were wearing dark clothes, so they were fine. The boys looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi and asked, "What are you two doing?" "Oh, uh, we don't want to get out favorite clothes dirty, so we're going to change really quick." Bulma responded hesitantly, trying not to give their plan away. When they were done, they started playing. The boys were hiding in bushes, while the girls decided to hide in the trees. They could see everything. Krillin was right below the tree 18 was in, and jumped down and grabbed Krillin. "Got ya! Haha!" 18 said. Krillin tried to run, but couldn't get away from 18.Chi-Chi spotted Goku and slid down the tree part way, almost touching the ground, and tagged Goku. "Haha! I tagged you! You're it!" Chi-Chi said running away. "Guys! I'm it!" Goku yelled, so that the guys were now chasing the girls. Bulma was about to tag Vegeta, until Goku yelled out that he was it, so she climbed back up the tree a little. Vegeta heard her, and turned around, but didn't see her. He spotted her when he looked and shook the tree. She was trying to get onto another branch, and fell into the lake beside the tree. She was covered in water, and screamed the whole way down. Vegeta jumped into the water to tag her. He never saw her come back up, so he dived back down, and couldn't find her. Little did he know that she was already out of the water. "I'm right here Vegeta! Get me if you can! Haha!" Bulma said, and ran to the nearest tree and climbed up. Vegeta heard her, and surfaced the water. He didn't see her anywhere, and instantly knew that she ran somewhere. He got out of the water and looked for her.  
  
Elsewhere, Yamcha was looking for Libbie everywhere. She fell out of the tree accidentally and landed in his arms. She blushed when she noticed whom it was. He was about to yell 'you're it' when she kissed him, and he kissed back. They were making out the whole time, and when Chi-Chi ran past she noticed and yelled, "Hey you guys! Stop that! We're in the middle of a game here!" Yamcha and Libbie never stopped kissing, and ignored Chi-Chi. Goku heard her and ran over to where she was. "What are you guys doing? Sheesh! Can't you go to your tent to do that or something? You two are out of the game!" Goku said. He then tapped Chi- Chi's shoulder and said, "You're it!" Chi-Chi laughed and yelled, "Girls, I got tagged!"  
  
Bulma heard Chi-Chi and immediately ran to where Vegeta was last seen. She spotted him and reached out to him. He didn't see her, but he heard something and turned around, knocking Bulma to the ground, with him on top of her. Both were blushing like crazy. She looked at him and whispered, "tag you're it." Before he kissed her. The kiss lasted a long time, but they needed some air. Bulma and Vegeta were both blushing madly and Bulma whispered in his ear, "What was that for?" Vegeta smirked and said, "Oh, I don't know. Did you enjoy it as much as I did?" Bulma nodded her head and kissed him again. Vegeta finally got up and held out his hand for Bulma, and she willing took his hand. Once she was on her feet, he picked her up and held her body with both arms. She giggled and squealed. He just smirked and carried her to their tent.  
  
Chi-Chi and Goku watched as Vegeta carried a happy Bulma into their tent and smiled at each other. "Well Goku, don't you think it's, uh, time to go to bed? Heehee." Goku smiled and said, "Yea!" They both rushed to their tent.  
  
Krillin and 18 were still playing, unaware that the rest of them were, um, preoccupied. 18 grabbed Krillin and said, "Tag you're it little man!" Krillin snickered and said, "Should we just, go, and leave the others to play this game?" 18 smiled and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were already awake, and started making breakfast, and talked about the, uh, night before. "Do you like me, like me Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "I suppose I do. That is if you like me, like me." (A/N: Does that sound confusing? Well, they don't just like each other; it's like the next step of liking someone. Get it? Hope so! LOL) Bulma smiled and said, "Yes, I do." They were both staring at each other and blushing when Vegeta noticed something moving, out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw Libbie and Yamcha on the ground holding each other. Yamcha stirred from his sleep and got up. "What's going on? What happened?" Yamcha said in a daze. Vegeta and Bulma started laughing. "Well, it looks like you two fell asleep after our hide and chase game. We forgot about you. Well, actually, we forgot about everyone." Bulma said looking over to Vegeta. He blushed and said, "Why didn't you go to bed last night? You slept on the ground, with all of the bugs! Haha!" Vegeta said. Yamcha looked at his surroundings and hurriedly got up from the ground and looked at himself. There were a few ants and bugs on him, and he quickly flicked them off. He looked at Libbie and noticed some bugs on her too. He flicked the bugs off of her, and picked her up. Libbie woke up in his arms and smiled. "What's going on?" Libbie said. Yamcha sweat dropped and responded, "Well, we fell asleep on the ground last night. Do you want to go into the tent, and, uh, change or something?" She nodded her head.  
  
Chi-Chi and Goku finally woke up after 18 and Krillin. Everyone's awake and they all curiously looked at Vegeta and Bulma, wondering why they weren't arguing or anything. "Well, did you two have a good night?" Chi- Chi asked, giggling. Vegeta and Bulma blushed and nodded their heads. Everyone else started cracking up. "Well, we should pack up and go now." 18 said. Everyone quickly agreed and took down their tents. "Would you uh, like me, to uh, carry your stuff for you?" Vegeta asked Bulma nervously as she put everything in capsules. "Well, you can carry the capsules if you want to." Vegeta nodded and took the capsules.  
  
One hour, and 5 pit stops later, Bulma said, "Wait guys! One of the items are very close. It should be a dragon shaped thing. It's over in this direction." Bulma started moving to her left and ran into a bush. "Well, it says it's right here." Bulma looked in the bush, and grabbed something. "Got it!" Bulma shouted. Everyone smiled. "One down, 4 to go!" Chi-Chi said excitedly.  
  
After a few hours and 2 items later, they decided to stop and take a swim in the river. Everyone changed into their swimsuits behind some trees, and jumped in. After 30 minutes of swimming, they got dressed and started hiking again.  
  
They finally found all of the items by dark and stopped to camp out for the night.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Sorry guys, but I am just having issues writing this story. I am having writers block or whatever it's called! Sheesh. It's hard to add on like this. Don't worry, I'll write another chapter later on, and have it posted by the next day, maybe even tonight! Got any ideas? Please give me some review, and tell me what you think! Thank you! 


End file.
